Un dessin en chocolat
by Shadows1399
Summary: Une petite fiction en quatre chapitres un peu Fluffy. Quand les Bucket veulent que Willy trouve l'amour. Willy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction de quatre petits chapitres, une petite romance un peu fluffy. J'ai vu qu'il y avait très peu de fiction sur Charlie et la Chocolaterie.**

 **Cette fiction est sur le film de Tim Burton et non sur le livre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite revue ça fait toujours plaisir, que les commentaires soient positifs ou négatifs (tant qu'elles sont constructives)...**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

La famille Bucket était attablée. Le repas était près et fumant posé sur la table en divers plats colorés. Tous parlés gaiement sans pour autant toucher à ces mets qui sentaient pourtant extrêmement bon.  
Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune garçon qui respirait la joie.  
Derrière lui se trouvait un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier d'étrange. Cette personne d'une pâleur presque inquiétante et aux yeux d'un violet envoutant portait de petits paquets.

 **« Vous voilà, maintenant à table. »**  
 **« D'accord maman. »** Répondit le jeune homme nommé Charlie.

 **« Où est-ce-que je pose tout ça ? »**  
La mère de famille sourit chaleureusement à l'homme encore debout avant de lui répondre.  
 **« Par ici Willy, et voyons mettez-vous à l'aise. »**

Le repas passait tranquillement jusqu'au dessert. Les garçons étaient allés chercher des gâteaux chez un traiteur asiatique pas très loin de la chocolaterie bien qu'ils y étaient quand même allés avec l'ascenseur de verre.

C'était l'un des grands-père de Charlie, Joe qui au cours d'une discussion avait avoué adorer ce genre de dessert bien qu'il n'en ait plus mangé depuis des années.  
Tous mangèrent avec entrain, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de nourriture. Bien entendu, ils eurent tous un incontournable gâteaux chinois. Willy qui ne connaissait pas eut le droit à une très longue explication enjoué de la part de Joe qui lui expliqua qu'à l'intérieur de ces gâteaux il y avait des prédictions sur un petit papier.  
Bien entendu cette histoire donna à Willy de nouvelles idées de confiseries et après un coup d'œil discret vers Charlie, il comprit que son successeur avait lui aussi des idées.  
 **« Les garçons... »** Réprimanda gentiment la mère de Charlie.  
 **« On ne parle pas affaire à table. »** Finit toute l'assemblée en cœur.

Ils lurent tous le papier, rigolant et partageant les écrits tandis que Willy Wonka lui restait silencieux devant son bout de papier.  
 **« Et toi Willy ? »** Demandait Charlie avec un grand sourire.  
Sous le silence du chocolatier tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
Celui-ci après un petit soupir déclara :  
 **« Vous tomberez sur l'être aimé à cause d'un ami. »**

* * *

Il neige... Et merde il neige. Il neigeait depuis déjà trois jours et pourtant j'étais sortis dehors, mon carnet et mes crayons en main. J'étais assise par terre à dessiner les gens. J'aimais dessiner les passants, je tombais sur des gens tellement étranges parfois surtout lorsqu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que quelqu'un les observe, qu'ils laissent les expressions se dessiner sur leurs visages et qu'ils deviennent magnifiques.

Relevant les yeux à la recherche d'un nouveaux modèles, je vis un jeune garçon souriant.  
Sans réfléchir je me mis à le dessiner avec le sourire, il parlait avec entrain à quelqu'un, il souriait de toutes ses dents et malgré la distance j'étais prête à parier qu'on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.  
Ayant une excellente mémoire visuelle, je ne le regardais que quelques secondes avant de dessiner sans avoir besoin de le revoir encore une fois. Après tout si le croquis n'était pas parfait ça ne changeait rien, je ne reverrais jamais ce petit garçon et lui ne verrait jamais mon esquisse.

Après un soupir exaspéré, je levais les yeux une nouvelle fois vers eux, pas pour le regarder encore mais par curiosité, je voulais voir à qui il parlait. Je devais avoir l'air tellement intelligente assise par terre recouverte de neige la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux au bord de sortir de leurs orbites.  
La seule pensée rationnelle qui peinait à montrer le bout de son nez était :  
 **« C'est quoi ça. »**

Je regardais l'enfant et « ça » partir tranquillement. Je restais bouche ouverte tandis que l'homme s'effondra d'un coup sur le sol apparemment percuté par une chose invisible. Le garçon ne réagissait pas comme-ci c'était une chose normale, E.T quand à lui se releva, remit son haut-de-forme et toucha dans le vide. Plissant les yeux je réussis à apercevoir comme une forme carrée et lorsqu'ils décollèrent littéralement je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que je voulais le même vaisseau spatial avant de me gifler mentalement.

Je me dirigeai vers un homme qui comme moi avait tout observé mais avec de la haine dans les yeux.

 **« Hey, c'était quoi ça ? »**  
L'effet de surprise passé, le vieux me répondit simplement.  
 **« Un ascenseur de verre. »**  
 **« Pas ça, le truc à l'intérieur. »**  
Je me sentis de bonne humeur lorsque l'homme fût pris d'un fou rire.  
 **« C'est Willy Wonka ma jeune demoiselle. »**  
Je le regardais attendant qu'il continue mais il semblait avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.  
 **« Pardon, Qui ? »**

J'étais chez moi, assise sur mon lit attendant que ma meilleure amie réponde, je l'appelais comme à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de réponse.  
 **« Oui ? »** Entendis-je au bout du fil.  
 **« Tu connais un certain Willy Wonka ? »** Demandais-je ouvrant une tablette de chocolat au caramel.  
 **« Évidemment, comme tout le monde sur cette planète... »**  
Mangeant ma tablette j'attendais qu'elle me réponde.  
 **« Tu ne regardes jamais la télévision ? »** Demandait-elle.  
 **« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de télévision chez moi... »**

J'entendis un soupir qui semblait presque excédé. Elle savait très bien ce que je pensais de la télévision. Ça ne me dérangez pas de regarder un film de temps en temps mais je trouvais inutile d'avoir une chose pareil chez moi.

 **« TU ne connais pas, Willy Wonka ? Je sais que tu viens du autre planète mais là tu fais fort. »**  
 **« Pourquoi je devrais le connaître ? »**  
 **« Tu fais quoi là maintenant ? A part me téléphoner. »**  
Finit-elle rapidement.  
 **« Je mange du chocolat comme d'habitude. »** Dis-je lasse.  
 **« Hum...Je vois... »**  
 **« Lis le papier d'emballage. »** Finit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le portable toujours contre mon oreille, je retournais la tablette et entrepris de lire sans pour autant comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
 **« Chocolat... Oui... Caramel... Blablabla... Wonka... Ok... »**  
Retournant encore et encore la tablette je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi Amy m'avait demandé de lire  
 _Je finirai bien par trouver._  
Souriant face à cette solution et posant le reste de chocolat sur mon bureau, je partis prendre une douche, me laver les dents avant d'aller me coucher.

Malheureusement pour moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ma mémoire me renvoyait l'image de ce Willy Wonka. Je devais bien avouer que je n'avais jamais croisé personne comme lui et mon âme d'artiste me criait (hurlait) de le dessiner. Un part de moi me chuchotait que c'était à cause de sa beauté si évidente qu'elle était visible de loin mais je l'envoyais faire un tour.

Je décidai de le dessiner le lendemain matin. Remettre ce dessin à plus tard ne m'aida pas à dormir, ainsi donc, je me retrouvai à quatre heures du matin en train de dessiner maudissant cet homme, son chapeau et son ascenseur.

* * *

 **« Charlie ? »**  
Sortant de ses rêveries, le jeune Bucket se retourna vers sa mère qui l'observait soucieuse.  
 **« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »** Demandait-elle tandis qu'elle finissait la vaisselle.  
 **« Hum... »** Répondit-il.  
Regardant rapidement les gens autour de lui et comprenant que son manque de réaction avait alarmé les autres membres de la famille il reprit.  
 **« C'est Willy. »**  
 **« Willy ? »** Demandait son père, lâchant son journal des yeux pour observer son fils.  
 **« C'est juste que... Ce serait tellement bien qu'il tombe vraiment sur l'être aimée... »**  
Du coin de l'œil il vit les Bucket se regarder avant de partir dans leurs pensées. Pensées qui étaient sans doute les mêmes pour tous mais Charlie ne pût s'empêcher de le dires à voix haute.  
 **« Il est tellement seul. »**

* * *

J'avançais tranquillement dans la rue mon carnet dans une main et un crayon derrière mon oreille. Contrairement à la veille il ne neigeait plus, par conséquent j'avais troqué mon incontournable manteau kaki qui m'aidait à passer inaperçu et j'étais habillé normalement.  
Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon visage. Quelqu'un venait de me lancer une boule de neige, presque immédiatement après j'entendis le bruit d'un klaxon. Tout ce que je compris sur le coup, c'est que j'étais au sol, quelqu'un au-dessus de moi.  
 _C'est bizarre lorsque j'ai acheté cette robe, Amy m'a dit que les hommes allaient tomber à la renverse... Elle aurait pu me préciser qu'ils tomberaient sur moi...  
_

 **« Allez Willy, viens ! »**  
Je suivais Charlie qui courait et souriait comme un fou. Le temps était bon et la neige avait cessé de tomber. Charlie m'avait proposé de prendre une journée de repos et de profiter d'une bonne balade.  
Je n'avais faits aucun commentaire mais je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec la veille. Depuis que j'avais lu le petit papier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir. J'étais seul, j'avais toujours été seul et bien que j'avais mes Oumpa-Loumpa et les Bucket je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait si une femme rentrait dans ma vie.  
En réalité, ce n'était pas le fait d'être célibataire qui me dérangeait, c'était le fait de savoir qu'aucune femme ne m'accepterait jamais, parce que j'étais trop étrange, bizarre et joyeux... Parce que j'étais moi.

Relevant les yeux vers Charlie, je vis qu'il avait fait une boule de neige et qu'il avait sans aucun doute l'intention de me l'envoyer.  
Je le regardais faire un petit sourire en coin et attendis qu'il la lance pour l'éviter magnifiquement.  
Un bruit me fit me retourner et le reste se passa très vite.  
La boule avait heurté une femme en plein visage, sous la surprise elle recula d'un pas mais se retrouva sur la route où une voiture passait en même temps. Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, je l'avais tiré vers moi sur le trottoir mais par je ne sais quel prodige, je l'avais faits tombés et me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux marron nuancés de teintes plus clairs. Sa peau était blanche, pâle, beaucoup moins pâle que la mienne mais elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient rougies malgré le froid et étrangement elle ne semblait pas être maquillée, comme si elle était parfaite naturellement. Je souris devant l'absurdité de mes pensées et attendis qu'elle réagisse.

Elle ouvra doucement les yeux et me regarda avec un air extrêmement surpris, je dirais même qu'elle était choquée.

 **« Bonjour. »** Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**« Bonjour »**

j'étais allongée dans la neige, un inconnu au-dessus de moi et pas n'importe quel inconnu... Celui de la veille, l'homme étrange à ascenseur de verre.  
Visiblement mon intuition était la bonne car maintenant qu'il était plus près je pouvais affirmer que cet homme était beau, étrange certes, mais beau.

 **« Bonjour. »** Répondis-je calmement.  
 **« Vous allez bien ? »**  
Je haussais un sourcil devant cette scène surréaliste. En général lorsqu'on tombe littéralement sur quelqu'un on se lève s'excuse et on s'attend à recevoir quelques réprimandes... Enfin je suppose, je ne suis jamais tombé sur personne.  
Mais contre toute attente, cet homme restait dans la même position et arborait un immense sourire comme-ci nous n'étions pas dans une situation étrange.

 **« Bien et vous ? »**  
Son sourire sembla s'agrandir devant le mien, en tant que la personne très censée que j'étais, je restais polie et gentille même si je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré.  
 **« Extrêmement bien maintenant. »**

Je ne dis rien ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Heureusement un garçon apparût dans mon champ de vision attirant soudainement l'attention de l'homme qui souriait toujours.  
 **« Euh Willy ? »** Demandait-il.  
Le dénommé Willy Wonka me scruta rapidement avant de regarder à nouveau le garçon.  
 **« Je lui suis tombé dessus ! »**  
Je faillis crier _Alléluia mon frère_ tellement il semblait heureux mais réussi à m'abstenir. Pour une raison qui m'échappe je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle devant lui bien qu'il était sans aucun doute complètement barré.

 **« Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie. »**  
Je souris devant cet enfant, il semblait à la fois merveilleusement heureux et incroyablement mal-à-l'aise.  
 **« Enchanté Charlie, moi c'est Katerina. »**  
Je vis du coin de l'œil le jeune garçon ramasser mes affaires tandis que je reportais mon attention sur Willy Wonka.  
 **« Monsieur Wonka... »**  
 **« Oui ? »** Me coupait-il.  
Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme mais il semblait au summum du bonheur lorsque j'eus dit son nom.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, Wonka se relevait rapidement comme-s'il était enfin conscient de la situation.  
Son visage pâle se mit à rougir doucement tandis qu'il me tendait une main gantée.  
Sans hésitation, j'attrapais cette main et me relevai.

 **« Et bien... Que s'est-il passé en fait ? »**  
 **« C'est de ma faute, j'ai lancé une boule de neige sur Willy mais c'est vous qui l'avez reçue, sous le choc vous avez reculé, vous êtes arriver sur la route ou une voiture passait mais heureusement que Willy vous à ramener sur le trottoir... »**  
Me répondit Charlie tout en me tendant mes effets personnels.

Je sentais que le petit garçon se sentait coupable et cela malgré le fait qu'il arborait un immense sourire à son comparse.  
 **« Et bien, Merci Mr Wonka. »** Souris-je à l'attention de mon sauveur.  
 **« Oh...Et bien, c'est que... Vous voyez... Ce n'est pas... De rien. »**  
 **« Bon et bien... Je vais vous laisser alors, bonne journée et encore merci. »**

Je commençai à partir quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras doucement.  
Me retournant je tombais sur Willy Wonka qui était vraiment proche, trop proche même. Me rendant compte de ça, je reculais d'un pas et vis immédiatement son sourire disparaître et de la peine dans ses yeux.

 **« Vous avez peur de moi. »**  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
 **« Non, c'est juste que... Comment dire, normalement quand on ne connait pas quelqu'un on reste quand même à une certaine distance. »**  
 **« Mais vous me connaissez voyons !** » Rigolait-il.

Avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il me tirait à sa suite suivit du petit Charlie, j'aurais bien demandé ce qu'il comptait faire mais ma fichue curiosité me faisait encore défaut.

 **« Attention Willy, ascenseur est là. »**  
 **« A oui, Voilà... »**  
Ils montèrent tous les deux dans cet ascenseur et attendaient tranquillement.  
 **« Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je monte dedans quand même... »**  
Je souriais tant cette idée était stupide, sourire qui disparût en voyant le regard de Wonka. Il était très sérieux et semblait légèrement surpris.  
 **« Bien sûr que si, allez venez-vous aller prendre froid. »**  
Je me tournais vers Charlie puis vers Mr Wonka, les pointant du doigt tout en leur disant simultanément « Non », avant de me retourner et de partir dans le sens opposé.

* * *

Je regardais la fille partir avant d'observer Willy. Il essayait de rester neutre mais je voyais qu'il était triste, après tout cette fille c'était littéralement enfuie et je ne pouvais que la comprendre, Willy pouvait faire peur quand on ne le connaissait pas.

 **« Vous allez faire quoi ? »** Demandai-je au chocolatier.  
 **« Rien... »** Soupirait-il.  
 **« Vous n'allez quand même pas abandonner aussi facilement ?! Vous devez faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas... Retrouvez là et utilisez tous les moyens. »**  
Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi j'eus un frisson, il avait un grand sourire sadique et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser : « Qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire... »

* * *

 _Ce type est incroyable, non mais sérieusement ?! Il s'attendait à ce que je monte dans son truc en verre non mais il est barge ou quoi ? Et pourquoi j'ai hésité moi ? Non franchement là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi j'ai un pressentiment étrange ?_

Continuant à marcher je sortis le reste de tablette qui était dans ma poche et eut un hochet de surprise. Remettant en place l'emballage et le relisant je me bloquais.  
 _Willy Wonka...Je viens de rencontrer l'homme qui fabrique ces chocolats... Donc ce type est chocolatier Ok. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui c'est passé..._

Je marchais jusque-là bibliothèque où je me rendis jusqu'aux ordinateurs, allant sur internet je marquais Willy Wonka dans le moteur de recherche et tomba sur des milliers de réponses.  
Apparemment cet homme était extrêmement célèbre et dans le monde entier. Je lus son histoire, l'ouverture de sa chocolaterie qui se trouvait être l'immense bâtiment à cinq minutes de chez moi, celui qui sentait le chocolat. En fait je me doutais de ce qu'on y fabriquait mais je ne savais pas qui la tenait.  
Je tombai par la suite sur ces articles qui parlaient des vols de recettes. Je me sentis triste pour lui, son travail volé et copié de la sorte... La fermeture de sa chocolaterie, le mystère au sujet de ses employés invisibles et les tickets d'or, Charlie, son successeur.

Je restais bien trois heures à lire tout ce que je trouvais curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme étrange.  
Une fois sortis de la bibliothèque je souris, dans pratiquement toutes les rues se trouvaient des panneaux publicitaires où était accrochée une publicité de la marque Willy Wonka.  
 _Comment j'ai faits pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?_

Je sortis mon portable et appelai Amy.  
 **« Oui ? »**  
Je rigolai doucement, cette fille ne disait jamais allo ? Bonjour ou autre chose dans le genre.  
 **« Tu te souviens de l'homme que j'ai vu hier, celui dont je t'ai parlé ce matin... »**  
J'entendis un petit rire.  
 **« Willy Wonka oui, celui que tu as passé la nuit à dessiner. »**  
Ignorant le sous-entendu bien visible, je lui expliquais ma rencontre, ma chute et mes recherches à la bibliothèque.

 **« Waouh ! Tu as rencontré Willy Wonka et tu l'as laissé filer ?! »**  
 **« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le kidnappe ? »**  
 **« Apparemment c'est lui qui voulait te kidnapper... »**  
 **« Amy ! »**

On continuait à discuter tandis que je rentrais tranquillement chez moi passant par les lieux de « l'accident », par instinct, je contournais l'endroit ou se trouvais précédemment ascenseur de verre avant de me stopper d'un coup.  
Sur le sol se trouvait un objet, il était bien visible et je soupirais bruyamment comprenant à qui ça appartenait.  
 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
Tenant mon portable d'une main je me baissais et ramassai l'objet hésitant entre rire ou pleurer.  
 **« Apparemment Mr Chocolat aurait oublié quelque chose par terre... »**  
Murmurais-je presque pour moi-même.

* * *

Je rentrais dans ma maison, allant faire la bise à tous les membres de ma famille.  
 **« Alors cette journée Charlie ? »** Me demandait ma mère.  
Je m'assis songeant à ce qu'il c'était passé et fit un sourire à ma famille.  
 **« On est allé se promener avec Willy, je lui ai lancé une boule de neige mais il l'a évité. »**  
Ayant leurs attentions je repris,  
 **« C'est une jeune femme qui se l'est prise, elle a atterri sur la route et à faillit être écrasée. »**  
Voyant leurs regards horrifiés je continuai mon histoire.  
 **« Mais Willy la sauvé, sauf qu'il lui est tombé dessus ! »**  
 **« Il lui est tombé dessus ? »** Repris mon père.  
C'était inutile d'expliquer, ils savaient tous de quoi je faisais allusion.  
 **« Et après ? »** Souris ma mère.  
Je soupirais tristement leurs faisant comprendre que ça ne c'était pas très bien passé et plus personne ne parla.  
 **« Elle c'est sauvée presque en courant. »** Soufflais-je.  
 **« Et bien... C'est qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. »**  
Essaya ma mère.  
 **« Elle va revenir ! »**  
On se tournait tous vers grand-mère Georgina qui me regardait avec un grand sourire.  
Avant que qui que se soit puisse dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et un Oumpa Loumpa apparût apparemment essoufflé.  
 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demandais-je.  
Alors qu'il faisait de grands gestes, un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit de sonnette, apparemment quelqu'un sonné à la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Pensez à laisser un petit mot :)  
Bonne lecture.

J'étais dehors, devant cette chocolaterie. Je lançai un regard à l'objet que je tenais. Comment il avait pu oublier ça ? J'avais déjà des doutes sur sa santé mentale mais maintenant c'était des certitudes.

La grille s'ouvrit d'un coup mais personne n'était en vue, je rentrai dans la cour et marchais jusqu'aux portes avec l'intention de toquer.  
Avant même que j'ai faits un geste la porte commençait à s'ouvrir, étrangement les portes s'ouvraient de façon latérale.  
Un bruit dans mon dos me fit me retourner. Les grilles se fermaient toutes seules comme par enchantement, enfin c'était sans aucun doute des grilles dotées d'un mécanisme électronique.

 _Après tout il est devenu paranoïaque d'après les articles que j'ai lus, moi aussi si on m'avait volée le fruit de mon travail je serais devenue parano..._

Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte m'attendant à être accueillie par un agent de sécurité, un employé ou qui que se soit mais non il n'y avait personne.  
Je sursautais en voyant l'intérieur. C'était une grande pièce grise presque vide, sur le sol trônait un immense tapis rouge qui faisait apparemment toute la pièce. Le plus étrange était les éléments de décoration, devant moi légèrement sur le côté se trouvaient deux nains de jardin.  
Ils étaient habillés étrangement avec des sortes de combinaisons qui semblaient être en cuir, ils faisaient vraiment peur. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me scrutaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils étaient vraiment réalistes.  
Apparemment ils faisaient office d'agents de sécurité, si c'étaient le cas Willy Wonka était fou de laisser la sécurité de son usine aux bons soins de deux nains inoffensifs, paradoxalement, si je n'avais pas à rendre l'objet du chocolatier je ne serais surement pas restée, ce n'était pas seulement les nains mais l'ambiance générale, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé en plein milieu d'un film de Tim Burton...

Je lâchais les petits hommes des yeux et avançais de quelques pas. Me sentant observée je me retournais et réprimai un cri de surprise mêlée à de la peur bien évidemment.  
Les deux statues s'étaient retournées et me fixaient toujours avec le même air.  
 _Elles ont bougé...  
_ « Ça c'est flippant. » Murmurais-je.

J'entendis un petit rire, un rire doux et gentil.  
Me retournant je me rendis compte que le petit Charlie était là, venu de nulle part et semblait incroyablement heureux de me voir.

C'était peut-être stupide mais je me sentais rassuré de le voir, après tout c'était un enfant et c'est toujours rassurant de voir un enfants. Comme les gens qui lorsqu'ils ont peur se rapprochent des enfants avec la logique stupide qu'il ne pourrait rien leurs arriver parce que personne ne s'en prendrait à un enfant.  
Bref, toujours est-il que je souris à ce jeune garçon marchant doucement vers lui.  
Entendant de nouveau un bruit je me retournais encore une fois et vis les deux petits êtres marchés tranquillement jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi et haussèrent un sourcil comme s'ils étaient surpris par ma surprise ce que je trouvais surprenant.

« Tu es venue ! »  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était super mais ne dis rien me contentant de me placer près de lui et de sourire.  
« C'est qui ? »  
Dis-je souriant toujours, un sourire bien trop crispé pour être crédible.  
Lançant un regard vers les deux hommes, enfin demi-hommes, Charlie sourit.  
« Oh, ce sont des Oumpa Loumpa, ils sont très gentils ne t'en fait pas. »  
Je lui lançais un regard qui en disait long sur mon envie de m'enfuir et partir en courant.  
« Tu es venue voir Willy ? » Me demandait-il.  
« Euh...Oui. »

Je me repris et continuais.  
« Il a oublié ça tout à l'heure. »  
Je lui montrais la canne que j'avais ramassée dans la neige. Elle était noire, violette, orange et assez belle. C'est ça que je ne comprenais pas, ce n'était pas une canne achetée dans n'importe quel magasin, celle-ci était spéciale, plusieurs W étaient incrustés à l'intérieur. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu oublier un objet pareil...

« Oh c'est là qu'elle était ! »  
« Viens avec moi ! »

Avant même que je puisse lui répondre il partit tranquillement.  
Je restais quelques instants sans bouger.  
« Mais je ne veux pas rester moi ! »  
Bourgeonnais-je.

J'entendis de petits rires et me tournais vers c'est Oump-machin-bidules.

« Si je vous donne la canne vous pourrez lui rendre vous. »  
Je leur faisais mon regard de chien battu espérant que ça fonctionnerait.  
A mon plus grand déplaisir, ils se mirent à sourire et à hocher négativement la tête.  
« Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir pris pour des statues c'est ça ? »  
Soupirai-je.  
Et les voilà qui hochaient la tête positivement.  
Soupirant une nouvelle fois, de lassitude cette fois-ci je reportais mon attention sur Charlie et avançais vers lui tandis qu'il ouvrait une minuscule porte.  
J'allais lui demander le pourquoi du comment quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
Je fis un nouveau pas et me stoppais devant le paysage qui m'entourait.

Ce qui se trouvait devant moi était tout simplement impossible à décrire mais si on m'avait demandé de le faire j'aurai dit que c'était une sorte de prairie remplie d'arbres colorés, une cascade de chocolat était visible en arrière-plan ainsi qu'un pond, le tout en sucreries et un peu plus bas se trouvait une maison penchée surplombée par deux sortes de sucriers qui versaient à intervalles réguliers du sucre glace sur la maisonnette.

Charlie me regardait du coin de l'œil avec un immense sourire, en même temps si je vivais dans un endroit aussi magnifique, j'aurais également le sourire...

« Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à trouver Willy... »

Je me tournais vers lui et lui tendis la canne.  
« C'est magnifique, c'est...Whouah... Mais je vais te laisser donner lui donner la canne, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. »  
Il allait répliquer mais un bruit nous fîmes nous retourner vers la droite dans un coin, ou se trouvait apparemment un passage.  
Willy Wonka entrait dans la salle parlant avec un nain.  
« Ce parfum ne va pas du tout ! Il faut que ce bonbon soit parfait. »  
Je vis le nain faire des gestes auxquels le chocolatier répondit.  
« Non, le mélange praliné, jasmin et goyave et une super idée. Il faut juste trouver le parfait dosage... »

J'allais m'éclipser mais c'était sans compter sur Charlie.  
« Willy ! »  
A l'entente de son nom, le chocolatier se retournait vers nous et se bloquait en me voyant.

 _Et c'est reparti..._

Il avançait très vite jusque nous laissant le nain en plan. Je vis d'ailleurs celui-ci hausser les épaules avant de repartir.  
« Vous êtes là ! »  
 _Non sans blague..._

« Apparemment... »  
Il recommençait à me scruter sans bouger, ça me mettait mal-à-l'aise, il me fixait de ses yeux violets.  
Je me raclai la gorge pour reprendre contenance et lui tendis sa canne.  
« Vous l'aviez laissé par terre. »

Il cligna des yeux et son regard descendit sur l'objet sans qu'il ne cherche à le prendre.  
« Certes. » Dit-il simplement.  
Au bout d'au moins une minute il reprit enfin sa canne et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer doucement.  
J'allais leurs dires que je m'en allais quand une voix se fit entendre, une voix qui provenait de la petite maison.  
« A table les garçons. »

Je fis un pas en arrière et me tournais vers Willy Wonka.  
« Bien je vais y aller maintenant. »  
Mon ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, enfin pour les gens normaux... Ce genre de choses ne semblait pas marcher sur le chocolatier.  
Il me fit un grand sourire.  
« Vous restez manger ? »  
« Non, désole. »  
Il semblait triste mais il continuait à sourire même si celui-ci c'était légèrement fané.  
Je me tournais vers Charlie dans le but de lui dire au revoir mais me bloquais.  
Il avait les yeux brillants et il se pinçait doucement la lèvre.  
« Tu triches là. » Murmurais-je.  
« Restes manger s'il te plaît... »  
Après quelques secondes à le maudire intérieurement j'abdiquais.  
« D'accord. »  
Je suivais Charlie jusque-là petite maison et vis du coin de l'œil Willy Wonka attirer le garçon et lui dire plus ou moins discrètement.

« Il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant son commentaire, sourire qu'il ne vit pas heureusement étant donné que j'étais dos à lui.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune, coupant court à mes pensées.  
Celle-ci me regardait ne comprenant pas, ce qui était mon cas aussi.

« Venez rentrer, ne restez pas dehors. » Sourit-elle en se décalant.  
Je rentrai dans la maison tout en observant.  
Cette maison était pauvre, ça se voyait immédiatement mais je m'y sentis tout de suite bien, il y avait une sorte d'aura dans cette maison. Elle respirait le bonheur et la gentillesse, comme Charlie.  
Je me tournai vers la table où étaient attablés quatre personnes âgées ainsi qu'un homme qui me sourirent.  
« Enlevez votre manteau et mettez-vous à l'aise. »  
Me dit la femme tout en finissant d'apporter le repas à table.  
« Merci. » Murmurais-je mal-à-l'aise.  
« Viens t'asseoir là ! » Me tirait Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Je me retrouvais donc assise entre une vieille dame qui s'appelait Georgina et Willy Wonka qui regardait droit devant lui.  
Le père de Charlie me fit les présentations tandis que je vis Charlie parler dans l'oreille de sa mère, celle-ci me lança un regard et me fit un grand sourire ravi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voilà ENFIN le quatrième chapitre (chapitre final), il est tout petit mais je pense peut-être faire un suite un peu plus tard.  
Je suis désolé du retard mais j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà posté depuis quelque temps.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.  
Je ne le dirais jamais assez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

« Charlie chéri, qui est-elle ? »  
Je me tournais vers ma mère et lui souris.  
« C'est la femme de tout à l'heure, celle que Willy a percutée. »  
Murmurais-je dans son oreille.  
« Elle est venue lui ramener sa canne, il l'avait oublié par terre... Je crois qu'il l'aime bien maman. »  
Continuais-je doucement.  
Je la vis regarder Katerina discrètement et lui sourire.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »  
Demandais-je à cette jeune fille.  
« Katerina, Madame Bucket. »  
J'allais lui répondre mais mon mari me devança.  
« Katerina, c'est de quelle origine ? »  
« Bulgarie, Mon... »  
« Pas de Monsieur. » Sourit-il.  
Elle répondit par un petit sourire, la pauvre était vraiment gênée... Après tout ils avaient dû la trainée sans lui expliquer quoique se soit.

Willy était vraiment bizarre, il la regardait à la dérober, comme-ci il avait peur d'être pris en train de l'observer.  
Malgré sa pâleur habituelle, il avait quelques rougeurs. Elle lui plaisait mais il ne semblait pas décidé à faire le moindre pas vers elle comme-ci il était apeuré.  
Je souris affectueusement, Willy de naturel si souriant et joueur ne pouvait pas être apeuré. Pourtant plus le repas passait plus il s'enfonçait dans un mutisme comme-s'il avait déjà abandonné.

« Je vais chercher le dessert, Willy tu viens m'aider ? »  
Devant le regard du chocolatier je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais deux enfants à ma charge.  
Lorsqu'il fut près de moi un peu à l'écart des autres je me mis à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Willy Wonka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Il ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où Katerina parlait avec Joe.  
« Pourquoi ne pas lui faire la cour ? » Demandais-je souriante.  
Il ne me regardait même pas, il semblait tellement abattu que je sentis un pincement au cœur.  
« Pourquoi perdre mon temps ? »  
Chuchota-t-il si doucement que j'eus du mal à entendre.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Regardez-moi. Elle me prend pour un fou et à peur de moi. »  
Dit-il simplement.  
« Mais peut-être qu'elle t'aime bien Willy. »  
Son visage se décomposa.  
« Je préfère ne rien faire. » Dit-il retournant à table.  
Je le suivis avec le dessert, il avait peur. Pas peur de lui parler, non. Willy Wonka avait peur d'être rejeté, peur de l'abandon.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à son tour, je vis qu'elle me regardait avec attention. Avec le temps je mettais lier avec la mère de Charlie, la considérant presque comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue.  
Son regard dériva sur Katerina et elle eut un sourire qu'on pourrait décrire de conspirateur.

« Alors Katerina... Un amoureux ? »  
Toutes les personnes présentes à table s'étouffèrent avec le gâteau au chocolat que Charlie avait fait.  
« Euh...Non. » Dit-elle essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda le père de Charlie rentrant dans son jeu.

« C'est vrai vous êtes très jolie, tu ne trouves pas Willy ? »  
Reprit Madame Bucket.  
Tous se tournèrent vers moi, je souris et me tournais vers ma voisine. Dès que je me mis à la regarder elle rougit légèrement mais soutint mon regard.  
« Vous êtes magnifique. » Dis-je sincèrement.  
Elle sembla surprise quelques instants avant de me faire un sourire qui me sembla être sincère.

* * *

« Vous êtes magnifique. »  
Je regardais le grand Willy Wonka et essayai de paraître la moins surprise possible.  
Il était souriant comme à son habitude apparemment mais ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs... Il semblait avoir tellement peur que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras immédiatement.  
Un peu comme quand un enfant dit à une femme adulte qu'elle est belle, avec une sincérité magnifique et une naïveté touchante.  
Oui, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensées dans ses mots.  
Je lui fis un grand sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais touchée et que je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire... Quoi qu'on puisse dire, une femme se sent toujours flattée lorsqu'un homme lui fait un compliment, et encore plus quand ledit compliment n'a aucune arrière-pensée.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil la famille Bucket nous observer mais je m'en fichais, cet homme était étrange, certes, mais je me dis à ce moment-là qu'il ne servait à rien de me faire un jugement trop attife sur lui, après tout je pouvais toujours passer une soirée à apprendre à le connaître, ça ne m'engager à rien.

« Et si tu lui faisais visiter la chocolaterie Willy ? »  
On se tournait tous les deux vers Joe. Celui-ci nous regardait avec un sourire attendri.  
« Et bien... Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit d'accord. »  
Je lançai un regard à Willy Wonka et lui souris encore plus.  
« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Après tout je pouvais bien rester un peu, la famille Bucket était charmante


End file.
